


Do You Feel It? (I Need You To Hear)

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [70]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, Established Relationship, Hurt Dean, Love You Sam, M/M, Sad Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's thoughts when Dean was in the hospital after the car accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Feel It? (I Need You To Hear)

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 episode 22 Devil's Trap

Watching Dean brain dead in the hospital was like watching Jessica burn all over again. But this one hurt more.  
Dean was there, he was breathing, he had a heartbeat, but his eyes remained closed, and the voice Sam loved so much was gone. He was so close, yet so far.

Sam stood next to the hospital bed and counted the beeps of the monitor. _Beep_ , one. _Beep_ , two. _Beep_ , three. He kept bracing himself for that final one, hoping and praying that they wouldn't stop. That they would continue tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day.

Sam had loved Jessica, he really had. But he'd never really loved anyone else like he loved Dean. He adored him. He would lasso the goddamn moon for him if that's what Dean wanted. And he was afraid. So afraid what he would do to himself if Dean didn't make it. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to control the sadness if Dean went away.

As tears fell down his face, he swore he could feel Dean's arms wrapped around his waist, and his voice ringing in his ears.


End file.
